


Sempre

by RaeWagner



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Arranged Marriage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gen, Idols, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: "Your image, your image. And we made a deal" words that would haunt Seunghyun forever. He wanted this, the tantalizing agony of responsibility. The new thing? Arranged marriage,Lee Jin-ri always knew that this day had to come. Didn't mean that she wouldn't try and do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I decided to write another big bang Mafia alternate universe story. I'm trying out a different writing style in this I really hope to pull you in and will try to update as early as I can

Daesung gave the look of disappointment. He had never really experienced what it was like to actually call the shots and maybe he never would. But he found it hard to keep quiet as he watched countless men take female's personal belongings into one of the many spare rooms Seunghyun had in his home.

He hated the idea of someone marrying because they had to and not because they wanted to. It was like taking a step back into the Stone Age when cavemen would probably kidnap their wives to procreate and hold them hostage in their caves or whatever have you.

“ maybe if you had come from a rich family.” Started Jiyong, there he goes again with his ‘ I was born wealthy and you weren't’ bullshit. As if Daesung didn't know where he had come from. Being rich didn't mean you had to be a dick all the time. And GD of all people should have taken that into consideration.

“The cavemen weren't rich.” he muttered under his breath. “ I'm just saying, what kind of parent makes a deal to sell their daughter daughter before she's even born?” 

“Ah, you're soft. “ Sengri’s voice sounded through the halls, he had a beer in his hand and his tie was loosened. “Our Top is from a different type of family. Both the families getting rich off this investment. Lucky investment.” he leered happily. 

“The girl will behave. If she knows what's good for her she will.” said Jiyong. “And from what Youngbae said, she's a livewire. “ said Jiyong.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes I realize that I kind of have an obsession with mixed girls. Maybe that's because I'm mixed I'm not saying Korean girls are black girls or white girls or Mexican girls are any better than the other. We're all beautiful and I'm sorry if I offended you with my writings. Honestly we're big girls and guys here and it's a fanfiction. Just like all my other fanfiction


End file.
